Radio stations in Lincoln City, Arkansas
Here are the list of radio stations located in Lincoln City, Arkansas including stations owned by Lincoln City Entertainment Radio which is a non-profit and fully-funded radio broadcasting corporation that offers commercial-free programming formats to serve the listening audience. AM stations *KLXB (530 AM) MSNBC Radio 530 (News) *KFEZ (560 AM) Fusion 560 (News) *KLIC (580 AM) The Big 580 KLIC (Preschool/Nick Jr. TV audio) *KRZR (600 AM) 600 AM The Razor (Entertainment) *KCSK (620 AM) SuperStation 620 KCSK (News) *KPFE (640 AM) Qubo Radio 640 KPFE (Preschool/Qubo TV audio) *KTBS (660 AM) 660 KTBS (Entertainment/TBS TV audio) *KNBL (680 AM) NBC 680 KNBL (WNBC-TV audio) *KEWS (700 AM) 700 AM KEWS (Preschool/Family Jr. TV audio) *KHIS (720 AM) KHIS AM 720 (Entertainment) *KTLC (740 AM) 740 KTLC (Educational) *KEEN (770 AM) Nick 770 KEEN (Children's) *KKBI (790 AM) BabyFirst Radio 790 KKBI (Preschool) *KPRO (810 AM) 810 KPRO (Entertainment) *KCDK (830 AM) 8-3-0 KCDK (Children's/Preschool) *KQXI (850 AM) All News 850 KQXI (News) *KKRO (870 AM) CW 870 KRO (WPIX-TV audio) *KSCK (900 AM) Fox 900 KSCK (WNYW-TV audio) *KLZO (930 AM) AM 930 The Zone (Entertainment) *KRZB (950 AM) 950 The Z (Children's) *KCHG (980 AM) Chrg'd 980 (Children's) *KXVB (1000 AM) 1000 KXVB (Public Radio/PBS affiliate) *KSRR (1020 AM) Soft Rock 1020 KSRR (Adult Contemporary) *KRMY (1040 AM) My 1040 (WWOR-TV audio) *KELC (1060 AM) Area 1060 (Electronica) *KWF (1080 AM) 1080 KWF (Entertainment/CBC-TV audio) *KAMX (1110 AM) Action 1110 (Entertainment) *KPOD (1140 AM) Interactive Radio 1140 KPOD (Talk/Entertainment/CHR) *KVBS (1170 AM) Sprout Radio 1170 & 102-3 KVBS (Preschool) *KNAS (1200 AM) NewsRadio 1200 KNAS (News) *KNLC (1220 AM) 1220 KTY 2 (WLNY-TV audio) *KRTL (1240 AM) Today's 1240 KRTL (WABC-TV audio) *KBET (1260 AM) Real 1260 KBET (BET TV audio) *KRMF (1280 AM) Premium 1280 KRMF (HBO TV audio) *KGRW (1310 AM) SuperChannel 1310 KGRW (Full-Service) *KENT (1330 AM) KENT 1330 (Entertainment) *KJCN (1350 AM) World Radio AM 1350 KJCN (Ethnic) *KENC (1380 AM) Radio 1380 KENC (Showtime TV audio) *KTEN (1400 AM) K-Ten Radio (Christian/Teens) *KEIL (1430 AM) 1430 KEIL (A&E TV audio) *KYUC (1460 AM) 1460 KYUC-AM (Family Channel TV audio) *KKTY (1490 AM) Hot AM 1490 KTY (KTXA-TV audio) *KFMY (1520 AM) K-Family (HBO Family TV audio) *KWHO (1540 AM) CBS 1540 (WCBS-TV audio) *KGR (1570 AM) Universal 1570 KGR (Entertainment) *KEDU (1590 AM) Learning Radio 1590 KEDU (Educational) *KROK (1620 AM) 1620 K-Rock (Rock) *KCBN (1640 AM) 1640 KCBN (News/Talk) *KMGI (1660 AM) MGM 1660 (Entertainment) *KCTN (1690 AM) Centric 1690 (Entertainment) *KXTH (1710 AM) KX-1710 (Spanish) FM stations *KWFY (88.3 FM) Power 88 (Educational/Urban) *KGED (88.7 FM) 88.7 KGED (Educational) *KXVL (89.3 FM) 89-3 KXVB Local (Educational) *KSMI (89.7 FM) Smile FM (Christian/Children's) *KXVB-FM (90.3 FM) 90.3 KXVB-FM (Public Radio/PBS affiliate) *KARC (90.9 FM) Super 90.9 KARC (News/Entertainment) *KTDY (91.5 FM) Today's 91.5 (Talk) *KXVZ (91.9 FM) 91-9 KXVB Kidz (Public Radio/Children's) *KWF-FM (92.3 FM) Channel 9-2-3 KWF (Teens) *KHDQ (92.9 FM) 92-9 The Beat (Classical) *KKRO-FM (93.3 FM) Ninos 93 (Spanish/Children's) *KOKH-FM (93.9 FM) FM 93-9 (Entertainment/Starz TV audio) *KNEM (94.5 FM) Cinemagic 94.5 (Movie soundtracks) *KCFR (94.9 FM) Rockin' 94-9 KCFR (Rock) *KCMY (95.5 FM) Funny 95-5 (Comedy) *KEWS-FM (96.1 FM) KEWS 96.1 (Urban) *KMXE (96.5 FM) 96-5 EPiX Radio (Entertainment) *KRLL (97.1 FM) Real 97-1 (News/Entertainment) *KCSK-FM (97.5 FM) 97.5 KCSK (CHR/talk) *KTLC-FM (97.9 FM) Reality Radio 97-9 TLC-FM (TLC TV audio) *KRTL-FM (98.3 FM) Boomerang Radio 98.3 (Children's) *KJPX (98.7 FM) 98-7 The Hub (Children's/Entertainment) *KXTH-FM (99.1 FM) 99-1 KYUC Too (Preschool/Disney Junior Canada TV audio) *KWOW (99.5 FM) 99.5 Wow FM (News/Entertainment) *KLAN-FM (99.9 FM) 99-9 The Lan (Teens) *KGR-FM (100.3 FM) KGR FM 100 (Oldies) *KXVC (100.7 FM) 100.7 KXVB Create (Create TV audio) *KKFC (101.1 FM) Smooth Jazz 101.1 (Smooth Jazz) *KXVE (101.7 FM) 101-7 KXVB Excite (Lifestyle/PBS affiliate) *KVBS-FM (102.3 FM) Sprout Radio 1170 & 102-3 KVBS (Preschool) *KLRQ (102.9 FM) Planeta Q 102.9 (Spanish/Children's) *KYUC-FM (103.5 FM) 103-5 KYUC (Treehouse TV audio) *KWVC (103.9 FM) 103-9 KXVB Hits (CHR/rock) *KCBB-FM (104.3 FM) CBeebies Radio 104.3 KCBB (Preschool) *KQXI-FM (104.7 FM) FX 104-7 The Q (FX TV audio) *KLIC-FM (105.3 FM) 105.3 KLIC-FM (YTV TV audio) *KNLC-FM (105.9 FM) Family 105.9 KNLC (Disney Junior TV audio) *KGRW-FM (106.5 FM) 106-5 The Ticket (Sports) *KCMF (107.1 FM) Magic 107 KCMF (Adult Contemporary) *KTTX-FM (107.7 FM) 107-7 TTX (Rock) Category:Lists